


(家長組) Despacito

by wangeva



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 設定是依循我之前寫的同人文《All You Have to Do Is Stay》，然後果然睡不好就會胡思亂想亂開車....還是這是聽了神曲Despacito的效果咧 ....(歪頭)(最好這麼神XDDD)





	(家長組) Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> 設定是依循我之前寫的同人文《All You Have to Do Is Stay》，然後果然睡不好就會胡思亂想亂開車....還是這是聽了神曲Despacito的效果咧 ....(歪頭)(最好這麼神XDDD)

摘了眼鏡，紐特按著眉間，把連續已看兩小時的平板放下。

今天是葛雷夫出差第八天，沒聽到他聲音的第十個小時，紐特從不覺得自己是個有分離焦慮的伴侶，但，他就是覺得太久。

葛雷夫醒來沒多久就急著跟他告白、急著搬進他家，要不是紐特一直說「慢一點、慢一點」並再三保證自己不會跑掉，葛雷夫可能會效率十足連同教堂牧師賓客捧花都準備好.....雖說戒指早已給了就是了。

紐特希望至少好好享受「交往」這一個過程，仿若慢慢走、慢慢走，盡頭就不會到來，因為自己實在不想再重複英國那一段被逼著不得不前進而太快走到盡頭的人生段落，不過現在他倒是挺感謝，因為若非如此，他也不會踏入陌生的國度、和葛雷夫有所交集。

手機訊息提示聲響起，上面是伊薩長長的暱稱加上最近的新研究簡報，最後附上一幅扮鬼臉扮得很醜、還標上「X.O.X.O.」的自拍，紐特邊滑訊息邊微笑，他們共同朋友的體貼雖然與眾不同，但卻很像澆熄雙方焦躁的及時雨，讓他也忍不住想像葛雷夫看到一樣訊息後的表情。

門把轉動聲邊伴隨著葛雷夫「傳這什麼鬼？！」的抱怨拉回紐特的注意力，紐特甚至不記得自己有「起身飛奔」這個動作，但下一刻，葛雷夫的懷抱就密密實實摟住自己，接著貼上的是傾訴思念的吻。

葛雷夫迫不及待讓自己的呼吸染盡紐特的氣息，才依依不捨地放開片刻：「我帶了禮物給你.....現在拆禮物吧？」

「這麼急？」紐特染著紅暈的雀斑浮在眼角的笑紋裡，與灰綠中葛雷夫的倒影一起雀躍，葛雷夫的手已熟練地鬆著紐特的襯衫釦子。

反正那禮物等等也是要「一起被拆」的，葛雷夫邊笑邊數著解開的鈕釦數，另一隻手邊遞上個紙袋。

紐特微偏頭，伸手入袋窸窸窣窣翻弄，拉出一件薑黃色的粗針織毛衣。

「我幫你穿上。」葛雷夫貼在紐特耳邊讓愛語搔刮著伴侶的耳畔。

「然後，再幫我脫掉？」紐特幾乎失笑出聲，他都要懷疑自己的愛人是不是因為太久沒見他，連脫他衣服的程序都想重溫兩遍。

「不，我要你只、穿、這、件。」紐特的襯衫從肩頭滑落在地，葛雷夫留戀地愛撫著對方拱著的肩胛骨，一路沿著背脊滑至後腰停住，順便惡作劇地捏了捏。

「我不在就值班到忘記吃午餐？」這手感不太對，值得好好餵幾餐補一下，不過在餵紐特吃東西之前得先「餵飽」自己，否則葛雷夫可會先飢渴而死。

「好癢....」紐特抗議地咬了下葛雷夫的耳垂，葛雷夫閃了一邊，順勢撈高紐特的手把毛衣套上。

那是一件大翻領露肩的寬鬆毛衣，時尚標竿人物幾乎人手一件，還蟬聯好幾個月IG上#OOTD 的榜首名單，紐特的肩幅本就不寬，衣服一上身單邊的肩就直接透過略大的外翻毛領裸露出來，衣袖鬆鬆裹住堅實的臂膀，反倒讓紐特本就高挑精實的身形變得更加纖細。

在毛衣遮蔽紐特視線的瞬間，葛雷夫濃重到讓人沈醉的氣息穿過毛衣纖維的孔隙包覆著紐特的軀體，紐特馬上明白葛雷夫順便把慣用的古龍水也都噴在上面，這種宣示想念的方式還真是十分「波西瓦・葛雷夫」。

葛雷夫將紐特圈在牆壁間，急迫的吻馬上堵住紐特的笑，像是要把紐特吞吃入腹地吸吮掠奪著唇舌跟吐息，等葛雷夫幫紐特「著裝」完畢，換紐特手忙腳亂扯掉葛雷夫的襯衫，葛雷夫將紐特的手高舉按上牆面，讓半敞開的胸口隔著毛衣抵上紐特鼓譟的心跳。

「我們有整晚、還有接下來很多天....」膽敢跟瑟拉菲娜・皮奎里甩門的全紐約警局上下也只有葛雷夫一個，而皮奎里竟然完全不動怒，只是眉開眼笑地將簽好的假單請蒂娜晚點放上葛雷夫的辦公桌。

幫長官擋住季檢討報告的質詢砲火，無價。別說假單，要不是葛雷夫死活不肯就範，皮奎里連吃力不討好的局長職位都想打包送出去。而這也確實變成葛雷夫的軟肋，只要一說要把局長職位給他，槍林彈雨他都會邊罵「去你的」邊衝。

在紐特缺氧前一刻放過他被咬到紅腫的唇，順著紐特的耳垂吻下頸側，啃咬舔拭著光裸的肩頭，像要將每個雀斑都數遍般的細密綿長親吻如戳記一下下疊上，邊讚嘆這件毛衣效果真好，若隱若現的鎖骨線條簡直要把葛雷夫的戀慕與慾望整個滾燒翻騰，澆灌傾注在至愛之人身上每一寸肌膚。

葛雷夫透過毛衣愛撫著紐特，每下撚按都被毛衣微刺的摩擦觸感包覆，也不知是葛雷夫的撩撥力道因為毛衣而放大到超乎紐特預期，還是紐特太想念葛雷夫，紐特下身已不自覺緊繃發硬，葛雷夫可沒忽略這點，沒兩下便褪去紐特的底褲，包覆著挺立上下擼動。

紐特發出幾聲粘膩的喘息，臂膀環住葛雷夫，撩起襯衫揉捏按撫葛雷夫緊實的背部肌理，順勢把他的皮帶褪掉，也伸進對方解開的褲頭，握著也快抵住自己分泌前液的分身前後套弄。

「現在.......你是要跟我比誰忍不住先射嗎......？」葛雷夫轉著手掌，讓指腹的紋路一下下磨過紐特分身每個血管突起，紐特的呼吸急促起來，情慾的迷濛氤氳上灰綠，快速動著的喉結揭示他已經快高潮的事實。

「......算是補償，讓你贏一次好了....唔嗯...」葛雷夫胯下一緊，一股白濁溢出，天曉得他在把紐特壓上牆的時候就快射了，硬撐這麼幾分鐘早已逼得他滿身薄汗。

話音方消，紐特長長嘶喘一聲後也射在葛雷夫的撮弄中，葛雷夫粘著紐特的體液，一隻手轉而撐高紐特修長的腿，另一隻手滑進紐特的臀縫開始開拓後穴，直到感受紐特的內壁開始收縮跳動、貪婪留戀地吸吞自己的手指，葛雷夫才將再次挺立的粗硬送入紐特炙熱且迫切的迎接中。

「….波...西.....慢一點....慢....一點.....」紐特只想多感受自己腦中鼓譟的迷亂、包覆葛雷夫的火熱觸感，他只想要葛雷夫埋進自己的身體，深一點、更深一點，成為緊紮入自己生命的根，與自己的命運盤根錯節、糾纏一世。

「....阿緹....米斯....」葛雷夫也是只希望浸淫在紐特火熱的抱擁與包圍，他希望紐特成為蔓生的藤，緊一些、再緊一些，箍緊纏繞自己的靈魂、共存共生。

一下下頂弄與撞擊讓紐特的急促吸喘轉成拔高的斷續呻吟，紐特緊緊趴掛在葛雷夫身上，讓裹著毛衣的自己化為綿密的毯包裹葛雷夫，他會完全綻放以承接葛雷夫熱切的想望，被炙熱的體溫燒融鑄煉成葛雷夫心之所向的歸處。

下身被濡濕甬道緊攫住的葛雷夫粗喘著在紐特耳邊咕喃著「想你、愛你」等等一堆早說過千萬遍的愛語，不論他們在一起多久，葛雷夫對紐特的渴求從未少過，從他還是飄忽不定的靈體開始，他就知道自己已心甘情願被豢養沈溺在面前溫柔雋永的灰綠中，讓紐特成為他的脈搏與心跳、與他活著的證明。

在紐特緊致的收縮裡，幾股炙熱的白濁在狂喜的抽搐與空白中被深深搗進紐特的身體，紐特嘶著氣同樣達到高潮，兩人就這樣失神地僵直片刻，葛雷夫才將帶著鬍渣的下顎埋進紐特肩窩，忙不迭地繼續自己的親吻。

「只此一次.....下次.....別再這樣了......」紐特含糊地抱怨著。

「.....不喜歡....這件衣服？」葛雷夫抬起深邃的褐，安撫地望進紐特為了驅趕水氣氤氳不斷眨動的眼睫。

「不....不是不喜歡......因為.....穿著好熱....」紐特泛紅著臉表達半點堅持力道皆無的抗議。

「遵命。那下次我會把它脫了，徹底的。」葛雷夫穩住呼吸、笑瞇了眼宣示。

「嗯？欸......唔嗯....」唇又被重新堵上。

下一秒，新毛衣的命運就是被扔到地上，紐特也很快連一句完整抗議都發不出地被「端進」臥室。

很顯然，這門接下來整天應該都不會打開了。


End file.
